


Sessions

by callmesigyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, OCD, PTSD, Post-Force Awakens, Psychology, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Tagging as I go, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesigyn/pseuds/callmesigyn
Summary: Continuation of "Star Wars Reader Insert - Chapter 8" in which an OCD General Hux is forced by Snoke to attend a few therapy sessions in Kylo Ren's place.





	1. First Session

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy. This chapter is just a copy of Chapter 8 from my other fic. Next chapter is actually where the story starts. But read this one first if you haven't :)

Your heels clinked on the floor at each stride you took, each step bringing you closer to your office where he awaits you. You have been properly working as a psychologist for the First Order for two years now, after four of being groomed by the Academy. It was an arduous process, but you survived.

Ever since your transfer to the Finalizer, you had been called to assist many officers, including Commander Ren himself – albeit by order of Snoke. The Commander didn’t share your enthusiasm at having the chance of getting inside his mind. He never shared much but what he did share never surprised you, astonishingly.

What did surprise you, however, was getting up at standard 0600 and receiving a message on your work datapad. It was from your assistant, warning you about a change in your schedule that day. Commander Ren had travelled to Jakku to oversee something you hadn’t been made aware of and wouldn’t be able to attend your sessions today; instead General Hux would be taking them in his place.

That made you stumble in the middle of breakfast. General Hux. The General, as in Ginger HottieTM – as your friends had nicknamed him after finding out about your stupid crush on him. But that was two years ago and while you may still have a little thing for him, you are going to have to be the grownup and help him with whatever is on his mind. You are mature enough for this.

So why is your hand shaking as you try once again reach for the doorknob of your office where the General already waits for you at the other side of the door, he was a very punctual man after all.

When you finally seemed to muster up the courage to open the door and face the man, the door opened wide to reveal him. You gulp as you catch sight of a remorseless gaze in a green-blue hue.

“General!”, you exclaim nervously and he appears to look at you with some form of disgust.

“Doctor”, is his sharp reply.

He turns away from you and sits at the couch, a wordless command. Closing the door to your office, you notice the General pull at the end of his Order coat as to not have a single wrinkle on it. Looking down at your grey pencil skirt, you frown at a couple of wrinkles down near the end of it, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. How was that he always managed to look so spotless?

“I apologise for my delay”.

Trying to sit comfortably in your chair, you didn’t not met his gaze when you said it but you could have sworn you felt him roll his eyes as the words came out of your mouth.

“I suppose that’s what happens when you stand in front of the door for six minutes”.

You look at him then, eyes wide. _How had he-?_

“Your shadow was visible on the floor”, he explained. So not only did he know you were there, he sat for six minutes waiting for you to do something? What an ass.

You bite back a scowl. “My apologies, General. I was-“.

“I don’t care”, he interrupts you. “I’m here to replace the Commander in his sessions for the next five days. Supreme Leader said I had to”.

You take mental note of the tone he used to talk about Commander Ren and the Supreme Leader. Almost childish in a way, as if a one was being forced by their parent to look after a sibling. Interesting...

“Why?”, you ask him, reaching for your clipboard at the table.

The General looks at you as if you had grown two heads.

“What do you mean _‘why’_? I don’t know why. It’s not my place to question orders from the Supreme Leader”.

You noticed he seemed overly defensive of his loyalty to Snoke.

“Oh, I’m not questioning his orders either”, you seek to assure him, but he was still tense. “I’m just curious as to what reason does the Supreme Leader have to send you here. Do you have any idea as to that?”.

He seemed to think for a moment before frowning, looking up at you.

“No, I do not”, his voice was firm. “I’m an excellent worker, punctual – unlike _some_ of us...” He glared at you, making sure you know it was you he was referring to. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and receive a notification for bad behaviour towards your superior as he continued: “I have been working harder than ever since receiving command of the new Starkiller Base and have been in charge of overseeing its procedures”.

“Well, maybe the Supreme Leader thinks you’re getting too stressed over Starkiller and wanted you to loosen up a little”, you say, feeling that the General is someone that stresses very easily, about anything.

“Maybe”, he replies, not entirely convinced but with no counter arguments either.

You quickly look over your clipboard, reading the file your assistant sent to you that morning.

“Full Name: Armitage Brendol Hux. Have you ever gone to a psychologist before?”

“Once as a child”, Hux answered. “To be enlisted at the Academy, as you know, one must take an evaluation test. I was seven when I was diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder”.

Somehow, you were not surprised. But that did leave a question hanging in the air.

“Then how were you accepted at the Academy? Disorders such as OCD are usually frowned upon by the superiors there”.

General Hux shrugged.

“My father was an esteemed officer for the Empire. He couldn’t let his son not pass the test. He just told me to stop being a 'sissy' and deal with it”, the redhead spat.

Of course Brendol Hux would be so heartless. One of your professors at the Academy had the displeasure of serving under the Commandant and oh boy, did he have stories to tell you after finding out you had been appointed to the Finalizer to serve under Brendol’s son.

“You trust me with this information?”, you were surprised to see the General so open. It took Commander Ren two months for him to reveal his real name. Ben. It still felt surreal to your tongue.

“Doctor and patient confidentiality. If you break it, I’d be forced to throw you out of ain airlock for treason”, he replied. You appreciated his honesty.

“And what about the OCD? Are you? Dealing with it, I mean”, you see him gulp.

“Some days are better than others. There are some when I feel like gauging out my eyes so I don’t get to see how poorly people view organisation and tidiness”, there was a bitter edge to his voice, his eyes trailing to the shelf behind you.

It’s times like these you wish you could prescribe medication. The idea that psychologist couldn’t do so infuriated you to no end. It was ridiculous!

“Unfortunately, I cannot prescribe you medication”, he nodded. “But if you want, whenever you feel an urge, you may come to me”.

It was only when the General frowned at you, face masked with confusion, that you mentally hit yourself. That had come out wrong.

_“I meant the OCD!”_

You could have sworn you saw the General’s lips subtly pull upwards in the form of an amused grin, but you couldn’t be sure. You had been too busy try to control your cheeks to avoid becoming as red as the General’s hair.

“At ease, Doctor, I understand your meaning”, you let out a breath you hadn’t realised you’ve been holding. “But there’s no need. I can control my... _Urges_... Just fine. For example, I can see that between those two portraits over there”, he points to the shelf behind you he had been staring at moments ago. “I can see that there’s a small plant that it’s supposed to be in the middle but instead, it’s more inclined towards the left portrait then the right one. I see that. I’m annoyed by it, but the urge to fix it is not as strong as it was before, and if it is, I can hide it very well”, his face turned sour before continuing: “My father’s fists made sure of that”.

You gave him a sympathetic gaze he seemed to appreciate before smiling softly.

“Still, I insist. It’s my job to help”.

You imagined he would be having a hard time learning to let other people help him but you couldn’t help but feel maybe there’s a part of him that craves it.

When Hux smiled back, he did not do so with his mouth. Instead, his smile was a softening in his eyes. One would not notice it if they hadn’t been looking for it.

Maybe the General was not so untouchable as you previously thought him to be...


	2. Tick Tock

_Tick Tock._

The seconds ticked by while your patient sat there in silence, motionless. Like you would do a wounded animal, you let him at peace while still trying to coarse him to talk with a soft smile and an encouraging nod whenever the General occasionally glanced at you.

"Stop that", was the first thing he said, looking at you with a face pulled in disgust. When you had met him, you thought it had been something you did. By now you realised it's only his face.

"Stop what?"

"Analysing me. Mocking me in your head".

You take a deep breath. "Analysing you is my job, and I'm not mocking you. I'm trying to create a safe space".

He had a ginger eyebrow raised in question.

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job".

You shrug. "I can't be blamed for a patient's desire  _not_ to cooperate", you say calmly.

_Tick Tock._

"I killed them... I killed them all", Hux says, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"Who?"

"All of them. Officers, technicians at Starkiller. They are dead because of me".

_So that's the problem..._

"I know it's cliche to say but... It wasn't your fault", you try to assure him but he just looks at you with a look of incredulity.

"How can you say that? I'm the _General._ I'm supposed to be their leader, but where are they now?", your hand unconsciously grips your pen tighter as the General starts to yell - a nervous gesture from spending hours in Commander Ren's presence. "Their pieces rotting in the cold vacuum of space".

His bright eyes go wide as he stares at you.

"Can corpses even rot in space?"

"Armitage..."

The name comes out before you can stop it. Addressing a patient by his first name is not unusual for a psychologist. Addressing a military General and your superior by their first name however...

"I-I-I apologise! That was improper of me", your voice trails to a whisper as you turn to stare the twitching hands on your lap.

"Dra. [L/N]", his gentle voice brings your attention back to him. His posture is not proper - he slouches on the couch -, his hands are linked on the rather obtuse angle his legs are spread in. His blue eyes are soft while looking at you, pleading you to gaze into them. So uncharacteristic of him...

"I do not want for you to treat me any differently from your other patients".

_Tick Tock._

A hint of a chuckle escapes his lips. "It's funny", he says.

"What is?", you ask frowning.

"You were supposed to calm _me,_ not the other way around".

"Well... Friends help each other".

His eyes are full of mirth, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he asks: "Is that what we are now?"


	3. Want

“I don’t know what we are”

Phasma looks at you with inquisitive eyes. “You don’t?”

“No- I mean, _yes_. I do know. He’s the General and I’m his doctor. He’s my patient”, you stutter. “I’m his doctor”, you repeat more confidently.

There is silence for a moment. The only sound audible in the room are the beeps of Phasma’s heartbeat on the monitor. If one were to ask you why your hands are shaking, you’d answer honestly: _You don’t know_.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking the General”

Your friend’s words, combined with her knowing smirk and teasing gaze, make you choke on air.

“I most certainly am not! It’d be unethical”, you hissed, looking around the med bay to see if anyone had heard Phasma’s comment. “For the both of us”.

“But you never said you wouldn’t…”

You scoff, although secretly ponder on the idea.

You had known Phasma for quite some time. Meeting her for the first soon after graduating the Academy, she had been the first person you met aboard the Finalizer. You thought her incapable of making friends at first, but she was kind enough to have recognised a girl in need and helped you out. So of course, she had heard of your ancient crush on General Hux and she teased you endlessly for it…

“But you want to?”

“Phasma!”

She laughs. It’s so rare to see her laugh that you can’t help but smile.

“Want what, Doctor?”, a monotone voice asks. A voice you recognise very clearly as one of your patients.

Becoming stiff, you turn around to look upon a clear hue of remorseless blue eyes and bright orange hair. Dressed impeccably in a long black coat and a white shirt, he looked commanding.

 _… And hot_.

“General!”, you squeak before clearing your throat. “What are you doing here?”

After the words come out, you realise you may have disrespected the General of the First Order. Again. You avoid his gaze when he doesn’t reply to your rude comment, but Phasma notices just the tiny curl at the corner of his lips and the softness in his eyes.

Not meaning to ruin the moment but uncomfortable with the silence, Phasma clears her throat. It’s as if a spell on the General had been broken as he turns his eyes on your friend, no softness visible.

“Ah, yes. I came to check on the Captain. How do you fare?”

“Merely a broken leg, General. I’m alright”, Phasma answers. Her voice was the same as the General’s. No play, just business. However, having been in their company for some time, you know that the General genuinely cares about his subordinates, and Phasma knows and appreciates his concern.

“Good”, his voice gives way to a little softness before turning his attention on you. “May we talk outside, Doctor?”

When he turns around and just leaves, you ignore Phasma’s little smirk and trails after him, almost bumping on him after the door to Phasma’s room closes behind you.

“Sorry”, you whisper nervously. After your last session with General Hux, you crush on him had been returning piece by piece – and dare you say, stronger than ever. His words when you had called him a friend still brands unwanted, inciting images on your brain.

_“Is that what we are now?”_

You shuddered just remembering it now.

“How is the Commander?”, you ask as you try to stop yourself from blushing.

You feel Hux narrowing his eyes on your coral cheeks. However, he does not comment on them.

“It’s actually about that I needed to talk with you about, Doctor”

“Oh?”, you frown in confusion.

“Ren is not well. I’ve discussed it with Supreme Leader Snoke, he orders me to take Ren to be treated in Coruscant. The ship leaves in about six standard hours”.

“Oh”.

You know you have no reason to be sad, but you are. You can’t believe the General is leaving with the Commander and leaving you here. It’s stupid, and childish of you, but you can’t help it.

“Have a safe journey then”, you say, almost aggressively, trying to move you way around the General but he quickly – with a strength you didn’t imagine he’d have – grips your upper arm.

“What’s with you, Doctor?”, he whispers once his face is close to yours.

“Nothing”, you sigh. “My apologies, General”.

And just like that, he releases you. You hate to admit it, but you actually end up missing his hand on your arm…

When you’re almost out of the med bay, his voice calls out to you:

“Five hours and fifty-six minutes. Don’t be late”

Did you hear him correctly? You turn around with a questioning gaze, yet he merely smirks.

“Five hours and fifty-five minutes. I suggest packing your bags, Doctor”.

You smile as he continues:

“We’re going to Coruscant”.


	4. Want (Part 2) - Hux's POV

_‘I don’t know what we are’_.

The words have been plaguing him for two days. Two days since his last session with you. Two days without hearing your voice, mere glances thrown at your general direction when you weren’t looking are not enough to satisfy the General.

He was smitten. Hux knows this.

And he _hates_ it.

The feeling of not being in control, not just as a patient but due to his infatuation with you, is pure torture.

 _‘This may be worse than the OCD’_ , is a very recurring thought.

The inability and dare he say, _impotence_ , to manage his own emotions makes Hux feel like Ren. _Ew_ , that alone makes the redhead just barely hold the bile down as he reaches the part of the med bay that Captain Phasma had been institutionalised in.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking the General”, the words said, just as he turns around the corner, makes his eyes almost budge out of their sockets. He was _definitely_ _not_ “fucking” anyone on his ship. Words such as these, and coming from Phasma’s mouth no less, makes Hux feel a surge of dread on his spine – as if he’s still being judged by the events of Starkiller Base. Yet in a way, you said he was.

By himself.

“I’m most certainly am not! It’d be unethical”, the General hears you hiss, quickly hiding behind the door to avoid being seen. He doesn’t know why, it was just a reflex. But part of him says he is curious as to what it’ll unfold.

“But you never said you wouldn’t…”

You scoff.

Of course you do.

Hux never considered himself a very attractive man. Sure, he is sure he’s hotter than Ren, however, Hux thought of himself as downright pasty. And just like his father has always said: he was too _skinny,_ he was too _feminine,_ too _clean. Too weak…_

“But you want to?”, Phasma persisted.

“Phasma!”

After hearing your indignant exclamation, followed quickly by the Captain’s laughter, Hux makes the decision to put an end to your embarrassment.

“Want what, Doctor?”, he asks, clearly counting on your ability not to refuse your superior in public. He’s seen other attempts from his same-ranked comrades.

Becoming stiff, you turn around to face him. Your [E/C] eyes tried to hide just a small glint of fear, but Hux caught it.

“General! What are you doing here?”

He doesn’t let any accusation on his part slip from his lips, secretly finding your face to be cute as you blush. With that, he unknowingly lets his eyes soften, a tiny smile curls his mouth.

As he hears the Captain clear her throat, however, he feels a whole bucket of water being thrown at him.

“Ah, yes. I came to check on the Captain”.

Not a lie.

Just not the whole truth either.

Hux had indeed gone to the med bay to check on the officers and employers who survived him at Starkiller, but he also hoped to meet up with you – knowing this is the hour, after lunch and before your afternoon patients fill in, that you usually use to visit your friend. Remembering what happened to the Base, once again, makes Hux mentally smack himself, remembering _you_ were there. You had survived. Survived _him._

“Merely a broken leg, General. I’m alright”, Phasma answers, her tone indifferent, but Hux notices just a tiny bit of softness. Phasma is a good soldier, she really seems to like her job and endures all the difficulties thrown at her. An officer worthy of respect.

“Good”, he knows there’s softness in his voice, but he trusts you and Phasma enough. Turning his attention back to you, he requests to speak privately. Not giving you an option to decline, he simply leaves the room.

“Sorry”, you whisper after slightly bumping onto his back with your form. He is startled. It was the first time you had ever touched him. Yes, it was on accident and yes, the contact was dulled by so much coat and jacket and suit and uniform, but still.

Before allowing himself to chuckle, however, you ask of Ren and blush. You _kriffing_ blush. It is as if the General’s face had been smashed into a brick wall. You have a thing… _FOR REN?!?_

Something inside his braid tells him it makes sense. After all, Ren has been your patient for way longer than he has. Not that you fall for every patient, or exclusively patients of yours. Wait– fall? When and why did he brought love into the picture anyway?

Kylo Ren must not be an easy man to love. Hux guesses it must be downright hell, having to put up with that big child. Even so, this may not put off a few from his manly attractiveness (considering you have probably seen his face), the deep timbre of his voice, the big encase of his body…

‘Oh, shut up, Armitage, or I’ll start to think _you_ are the one with a thing for Ren’, he thinks.

After giving the good Doctor the news of their journey o Coruscant, Hux feels a small pang in his chest. You had gotten mad at him, probably thinking he was trying to keep you from your precious Ren before knowing about your own ticket to join in.

“Five hours and fifty-six minutes. Don’t be late”.

As you turn around in confusion, he smirks.

Five hours and fifty- _five_ minutes. I suggest packing your bags, Doctor”.

He curses himself when you smile. Thinking he would do almost anything to see it, even if it meant leading you straight to _Ren_.

“We’re going to Coruscant”.


End file.
